Cerebro
Cerebro was a machine designed by Professor Charles Xavier to locate mutants with the X-Gene, and it was located in Xavier's mansion on the second sub-basement level. History While on Operation: Zero Tolerance, Cerebro was confiscated by Bastion, who had entered the Mansion, and captured Professor X. In an attempt to gain access to the files and operate Cerebro, Bastion tried to take control of the supercomputer, however, the machine's systems self-activated, releasing a virus that erased all of the files. However, the combination of Cerebro with the nanotechnology dispersed by Bastion, allows the computer to acquire a conscience. Cerebro escaped from Bastion's headquarters, in his nanotechnological body, and, following his original programming, he attempted to reach the goal that Xavier had designed him for: find, catalog, and register mutants. Before anything else, Cerebro must stop the virus running through his circuits. In order to do that, Cerebro adopted Xavier's shape, called himself "the Founder", and created a nanotechnology X-Men based on Xavier's files. These "X-Men" kidnapped Shadowcat and asked her to erase the virus. Shadowcat, believing that it was her teacher who was asking, did it. After being freed from the virus, the Founder and his team tried to use a mutant locating satellite, to catalog all the mutants on the planet, but they were stopped by the true X-Men and the satellite was destroyed, then the Founder removed its Xavier-like shape. After reabsorbing his "X-Men", Cerebro tried to locate Charles Xavier, but he found two brainwave patterns at the same time. In order to find them, he created two extensions of him, called "Mini-Cerebros", which he sent to San Francisco and Siberia. Meanwhile, the X-Men were also looking for their mentor, after being trapped by Bastion. The X-Men divided into two groups and followed the Mini-Cerebros to San Francisco and Russia. The first group ended in San Francisco's old Alcatraz, finding the real Xavier, but also the second version of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and the Mini-Cerebro. While the other team was in Siberia, they met Nina and Dr. Renee Majcomb. It seems that Nina has put her psi over Xavier's, and this caused the Mini-Cerebro to become confused with the true X-Men's mentor. Both extensions of Cerebro reached their goals. These ones were able to advise their partners, who traveled all together to Cerebro's headquarter in Florida, where they were beaten. Finally, Xavier joins forces with Nina, and together they managed to access into Cerebro's nanotechnology mind, dispersing his conscience all over the world. At the same time, the nanites that Cerebro was planning to use to control all the humans, were destroyed, and finally, Cerebro "died" in his creator's arms. Powers and abilities Powers Cerebro is able to locate mutants all over the world, with the help of a mutant with psychic powers, and save it in a supercomputer. In his android form, Cerebro is able to change his shape and create other mobile beings based on his technology and programming. All this with the use of his acquired nanotechnology and his nanite composition. Notes *Cerebro amplified the telepathic power of the user by strengthening their brainwaves. It was used to detect and locate mutants around the world. Only experienced telepaths such as Emma Frost, Psylocke, Jean Grey, or Xavier himself could use the machine, as non-telepaths would be overwhelmed by it. Dr. Henry McCoy enhanced the device. *The Cerebra chamber resembles, albeit a smaller version, the Cerebro room from the X-Men movies and also resembles Cerebro from Wolverine and the X-Men. *Some mutants were shielded from Cerebro's scans. Magneto was protected by his helmet. Trivia *Cerebro first appeared in X-Men Volume 1 #7 (1964). *''Cerebro'' is Spanish and Portuguese for "Brain." Category:Technology Category:Items Category:Locations Category:Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Locations Category:X-Men: First Class (film) Locations Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past (film) Locations Category:Shapeshifters